


Лжец

by Riakon



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Out of Character, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Он ужасный лгун.Отвратительный.Лютер знал о том, что у Вани есть сила всё это время, потому что его воспоминания о том, как она ломала брата извне, покуда он пытался её сдержать с самого детства никуда не исчезли.





	Лжец

Закрывая глаза, Лютер может признаться себе в том, что он ужасный лжец.

Столько лет, за которые приходится с очень многим смириться, и привыкнуть к тому, к чему вообще-то не стоило бы.

К этому — тоже.

Лютер лжёт молча. Он не говорит своим братьям и сёстрам «я знаю большой секрет» — он просто хранит его не открывая рта.

Он не сообщает Эллисон, преодолевая ту, подростковую неловкость, которая всегда охватывает его при общении с прекрасным полом: «ты не та сестра, по которой я скучал больше всего», — он просто избегает первой встречи с Ваней, что точно есть в этом огромном доме, потому что нужно немного совладать с чувствами, которые захлёстывают рядом с ней.

Просто садится ровно напротив, чтобы точно видеть Ваню, заметить то, как и без того тихая после услышанного ею слуха сестра стала совсем замкнутой, необщительной, но так и не утратила того, что заставляет его сердце всколыхнуться одновременно от нежности и страха.

Ложь, которая не требует никаких усилий, звучит совсем как правда. Нелицеприятная истина, сообщающая о том, что у кое-кого из них есть силы для того, чтобы устроить отцу сердечный приступ из уст существа, что знает каково иметь не метафорические зарубцевавшиеся шрамы на качающей кровь по венам мышце.

Ваня хрипит в его руках, но Лютер слушает очень внимательно даже не её, не содрогающиеся стены дома, не то как её пальцы скребут по его боку, пытаясь заставить разжать хватку крепких, стальных рук. Он слушает её кости под одеждой, чтобы не переломать ей ненароком рёбра, не повредить позвоночник, делая ту калекой на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

«Это — твой дом», — сказал Лютер несколькими минутами ранее, и Ваня шагнула в распахнутые объятия так же, как много лет назад, будто ей знаком этот привычный жест.

Она шагнула в них так же, как когда её сила, вырывающаяся из-под контроля отца и самой Вани становилась слишком разрушительной, и он делал то, что должен сделать лидер.

Принять удар на себя.

«Нужно остановить Ваню», — звучит строгий, сухой голос отца, который, кажется, всегда был старческим.

Хрупкая девушка содрогается в его руках, бьёт слабыми кулачками, но это бесполезно. Так же, как и в детстве, когда он сжимал её в смертельной хватке, стараясь всегда быть достаточно внимательным, чтобы не нанести ей реального ущерба в отличие от неё.

«Ване можно», — вот то, что знает Лютер. Ей позволено наносить ему увечья, поскольку без её силы она беззащитна перед ним, и он хоть как-то пытается это уравновесить.

«Ей достаточно сосредоточится на стуке твоего сердца, — говорил отец сухо каждый раз, когда Ваня обмякала в его руках, — и тогда наш мир уже ничто не спасёт».

Лютер знает это и так. Как и то, что сейчас, после всего, что их сестра сделала с Эллисон она снова может концентрироваться на одном звуке, выделять его и…

Его сердце рвётся во всех смыслах.

Лютер достаточно крепкий, чтобы пережить эту боль, чтобы шагнуть за её порог и остаться там столько, сколько нужно, чтобы его сестра, доверчиво прижавшаяся щекой к его необъятной и мерзкой теперь груди обмякла, и тряска стихла.

Он ужасный лгун.

Отвратительный.

Лютер знал о том, что у Вани есть сила всё это время, потому что его воспоминания о том, как она ломала брата извне, покуда он пытался её сдержать с самого детства никуда не исчезли. Они просто не могли, потому что Эллисон даже понятия не имела какой слух нужно пустить, чтобы и он это забыл, а отец…

«Эта тайна, с которой тебе придётся жить как лидеру», — спокойно говорил он, глядя на Лютера так пристально, что тому всегда хотелось вжать голову в плечи и отступить на шаг.

Он не хотел её хранить. Но и выбора тоже не было.

Не должно было иметь никакого настоящего значения какую именно тайну стоит хранить Лютеру — то, что одного взгляда на сестру, что играет на скрипке столько самозабвенно у него сердце сбивается с привычного ритма, или ту, что достаточно ей сконцентрироваться на одном-единственном звуке, чтобы стать опаснее любого преступника для окружающих.

Ваня обмякает в его руках, и Лютер подхватывает её нежно, аккуратно, на мгновенье прижимаясь губами ко лбу, в мягкой, короткой ласке беззащитной пока что сестры.

До тех пор, пока она не пробудится снова.

«А ты по-прежнему ничего не весишь», — с мысленным вздохом качает головой Лютер, пока несёт её туда же, куда и в детстве. Единственное место, где можно переждать волну, которая подчинит Ваню до того, пока та не обессилит.

Всю требуху разрывает от нежности, которую Лютер не может выразить, и, наверное, не сумеет никогда. Лютер несёт её как принцессу, потому что сейчас — это единственное, что он может сделать. Так, как он делал это всегда.

Оставаясь незамеченным ею, за это время, Лютер искренне завидует Ване, которая даже не помнит всего того, что происходило тогда, когда отец пытался её научить.

Потому что он — помнит.

Никто не пустил Лютеру слух о том, каково это — не чувствовать одновременно как твоя сестра в руках теряет сознание и то, как ритм собственного сердца сбивается, нарастает, подчиняясь чужой воле. Никто не заставил его потерять воспоминания о том, как кожа может быть рассечена повинуясь безмолвной силе, что подвластна самой младшей из его сестёр.

Самой опасной.

Самой беззащитной.

«Ты должен остановить Ваню, если она снова это сделает», — твердит отец, и Лютер не может противиться. Только протягивать руку и касаться осторожно её волос, когда опускает на пол в бункере, чувствуя, как изнутри его выворачивает от страха и боли, от ощущения тотальной неправильности и неспособности справиться с дурацким голосом в своей голове.

— Мы должны её выпустить, — говорит Диего резко, и Лютер завидует и ему тоже. Любимчик Грэйс не имеет понятия каково это — знать то, о чём даже не догадываются все остальные и хранить тайну в секрете даже тогда, когда мир рушится.

— Да ладно тебе, Лютер, это же Ваня, — умоляюще говорит Клаус, — наша Ваня, которая плакала над каждой букашкой!

Лютер завидует и ему. Над букашками с Ваней плакали все, поддаваясь общему порыву и эмпатичности сестры.

Трупы воспитательниц же закапывал только он, не проливая над поломанными женщинами ни капли слёз, и прекрасно осознавая, что подобная участь, вполне возможно, ждёт его самого.

Старшего.

Лидер.

Тот, кто несёт ответственность. И делает самую грязную работу, если этого потребует ситуация.

— Нет, — отвечает он, поворачиваясь к бункеру спиной, потому что если Ваня, проснувшаяся и бьющая по двери своими крохотными кулачками сосредоточится, то вынесенная её силой дверь не должна поранить больше никого, остановившись о его огромную отвратительную спину.

«Отпусти её», — пишет Эллисон, но Лютер стоит на своём.

— Нет, — говорит он, прегражая путь всем, и чувствуя желание уступить, подчиниться троим родственникам, сбросить эту ношу на них и плюнуть на всё так же, как всё плюнули на него когда ушли.

«Ты лидер», — твердит жесткий и строгий старческий голос.

— Я лидер, и я должен, — повторяет за ним Лютер, предчувствуя скорую беду, не позволяет Эллисон пройти и освободить Ваню.

Она — его ответственность, что он берёт на себя, решая проблему так же, как когда-то научил его отец.

Она — его слабость, за которой он приглядывал всё время, пока его не сослали на Луну, опасаясь, что оставшись без силы беззащитная Ваня может попасть в переплёт и просто не сможет этого выдержать.

Она — его любовь, которой он верил до конца в той, другой вселенной, давая единственную подсказку Пятому: Ваня этого сделать не могла. Это всё Леонард.

Это вина того, кто провёл Ваню мимо их семьи, пока все они пытались её защитить.

И это его вина, потому что он так и не понял, что молчать о том, что чувствуешь — недостаточно.

Закрывая глаза, когда дом вокруг рушится, он, наконец, может признаться себе в том, не против оказаться погребённым под стенами этого дома, освобождаясь от страха, от боли и от любви.

Но есть те, кого ещё нужно спасти.

Ваня.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
